The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a battery, wherein at least a battery module is provided and has a plurality of battery cells, and wherein a cooling device is arranged to which at least a battery module. Furthermore, the invention relates to a battery arrangement, and a modular system for manufacturing a battery.
Electrically powered vehicles receive the energy, required for the drive, from a battery. To ensure a long battery life, heat is dissipated from the battery during operation to thus cool it. It is known hereby to use a liquid medium or a gaseous medium for cooling.
For example, DE 10 2009 037 012 A1 describes a battery unit for a hybrid vehicle, in which the battery unit has a battery channel. The battery channel has a first channel, in which an exhaust pipe of the hybrid vehicle and a cooling channel are arranged. The cooling channel is hereby arranged between the channel for the exhaust pipe and a bottom side of the battery unit. For controlling a temperature of the battery unit, air or a cooling liquid can be conducted through the cooling channel.
DE 10 2009 058 808 A1 describes a vehicle drive battery arrangement having a battery cell group, and a cooling apparatus. The cooling apparatus includes a carrier member which is configured as a ribbed hollow body in which reinforcing ribs and U-shaped brackets for a coolant duct are formed. Locking lugs on both sides of the coolant duct provide a formfitting attachment of the coolant duct on the carrier member. A spring elastic contact plate is arranged on the carrier member and maintained under tension against an underside of the battery cell group, when the cooling apparatus is attached to the battery cell group.
DE 10 2009 058 810 A1 also discloses a vehicle drive battery with a battery cell group and a cooling apparatus. A heat transfer member of the cooling apparatus is hereby configured to be resilient and extends convexly to a flat side when in a state in which it is not secured to the flat side of the battery cell group. The heat transfer member is screwed onto the flat side of the battery cell group and maintained hereby under elastic tension. Coolant ducts are in contact with the heat transfer member.
US 2008/0251246 A1 describes a cooling structure for batteries and electrical components such as control units and a converter. The batteries and the electrical components are hereby arranged in a receiving space in the vehicle floor of a hybrid vehicle. Two fans are used to cool the batteries, with cooling ribs of the electrical components being arranged in the cooling air flow downstream of the batteries.
Furthermore, EP 2 017 919 A1 describes a battery having a plurality of battery cells which are arranged in a housing. The housing forms cooling channels through which cooling air or cooling water can selectively flow.
In particular, when the battery is arranged in a vehicle, the specific installation space conditions must be considered. This means that depending on the vehicle type and the cooling provided for the vehicle type—such as liquid cooling or gas cooling—different cooling devices have to be provided.
As a consequence of the different configuration of the cooling devices, a great number of variants are needed, so that the manufacture becomes comparatively laborious and cost-intensive. In addition, depending on the shape of the battery modules and the cooling devices, appropriate receiving systems must be provided, which also has a negative effect on the complexity and costs during manufacture.